


there's no glass slipper in this one

by keijitrash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu Really Doesn't Want to Fall for Sakusa, Atsumu's Gay Panicking, Fluff, M/M, Not a Cinderella Story But Kinda, Sakusa Is Teasing, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijitrash/pseuds/keijitrash
Summary: atsumu's university throws a valentine's day party where he meets a not-so-stranger that piques his interest
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 143





	there's no glass slipper in this one

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from my [twitter](https://twitter.com/wyannyin)!

You would think that Miya Atsumu is a partygoer based in his looks and popularity - with his dyed blond hair and pierced ears and tendency to have a lot of people hanging around him - when he, in all actuality, would rather be back in his apartment binging romantic comedies.

Tonight, his university decided to host a Valentine's Day party; disregarding the fact that more than half of the student population are _**single**_. Use this as an opportunity to ask the person you like out! They said.

Well fuck if Atsumu liked anyone. He's too busy maintaining his grades to be daydreaming about someone.

Then, as if just hosting a Valentine's day event wasn't enough, the student council also added that the theme was - _dramatic drumroll please_ \- a masquerade.

**Seriously?**

[ . ]

He isn't really enjoying the party as much as he's enjoying the booze and the free food. Atsumu stands somewhere away from the dance floor, flute of whatever delicious alcoholic drink they were serving in one hand.

The mask on his face itches, his top is sticking to his skin from the sweat, and Atsumu just _really_ wants to go home.

"You don't look like you're enjoying yourself."

Atsumu turns around to see the owner of the voice - that alone had been awfully familiar, but he _had_ to make sure.

Except it clearly isn't the person he had in mind - _nope_.

This man's hair is slicked back in a way that person definitely won't allow - he's sure the guy would never mess with his curly locks like _**that**_ \- and, oh wow, his clothes hung to his frame like a second layer. And the black mask that covered his face? It only added to this stranger's allure.

His number one annoying enemy in university - Sakusa fucking Kiyoomi - would _never_. They probably just have similar voices.

Atsumu offers the stranger a grin, "I'm gonna assume you aren't, too. Considering you decided to hit me up."

* * *

Now he's having fun. And it hasn't even been that long since Mr. Mysterious Stranger decided to hit him up! Atsumu laughs at some witty thing they say and take a sip of his drink.

"Hey."

The stranger hums, tilting his head to the side. "Yes?"

Atsumu puts his empty glass on the table and offers a hand, "Dance with me."

A gloved hand is placed in his and the blond's eyes gleam. He sweeps the stranger to the middle of the room where dancing couples are, holding each other and dancing to the beat of the song. A laugh escapes his lips when the stranger - _his_ stranger, he thinks - decides to take the lead instead of letting him.

Atsumu doesn't mind.

* * *

"Do you know who I am?" Atsumu and his stranger are outside the venue, cooling off after dancing for minutes on end. The blond's neck and cheeks are flushed from having a more than a few drinks, while his companion remains sober.

His stranger nods, "We see each other a lot. I would know it's you."

The blond furrows his brows - wait, then why can't he figure out Mr. Alluring then? If they see each other a lot, then he should at least have an inkling as to who he's spending his Valentine's night with! But he _**doesn't**_ , and that's a problem.

His stranger looks amused.

"You don't know me."

The tone in his voice is mixed with amusement. Atsumu huffs. "Then tell me who you are."

"No," his stranger says, lips curving upward into a smile; Atsumu's heart races. "Wouldn't it feel better if you figured that out yourself?"

_Oh fuck,_ he thinks, _oh fuck me._

[ . ]

Atsumu tried his best to figure out who the man he was with during Valentine's is - he really did. But no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't arrive to a concrete answer.

No one - and he means no one - he knows could be him. Could be his stranger.

So _**who**_?

"Move," the usual unpleasant voice of one Sakusa Kiyoomi drags him back to reality. Atsumu sends him a glare.

"Go find somewhere else to sit," he hisses, "the lecture hall's big enough for you not to be beside me."

Sakusa quirks a brow. "What? No."

(Atsumu's eyes go wide.)

"You don't have your name on this entire row, Miya, and I want to sit here."

( _Wait_ , Atsumu thinks, _wait no. No that's impossible. They have the same voice and the same figure and——oh hell._ )

( _Hell no._ )

Atsumu begrudgingly moves to give the most annoying person to ever walk the earth space to sit on.

"Last night," the blond almost chokes on his own words, "did you go to the Valentine's event?"

Sakusa looks at him curiously. There's a strange gleam in his eyes, and Atsumu's not sure what exactly it means.

"Why?"

Atsumu rolls his eyes, "Just answer the question."

"I was," Sakusa rests his cheek on the palm of his hand and keeps his steady gaze on him, "Why? Did you want to see me?"

There is teasing - _**teasing** _\- in his goddamn voice.

Atsumu shakes his head and looks away, "Of course not."

_(I didn't want to see you but I did anyway.)_

_(And heaven forbid I actually fucking enjoyed your company.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to drop your thoughts and reviews below~
> 
> I'm usually more active on [twitter](https://twitter.com/wyannyin) and post a lot of twtfics there!
> 
> ❤️ Rena


End file.
